unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Regina John Doe
|race = |location = Regina, Saskatchewan|found = July 28, 1995|span = |postmortem interval = Hours|body condition = Unknown|age approximation = 18-29|height approximation = 5'9 - 5'10"|weight approximation = 140-160 pounds|cause of death = }}Regina John Doe was a man who committed suicide in Saskatchewan in 1995. Case On July 28, 1995, at 3:38 PM, two Canadian Pacific Railway employees watched an unknown man walk onto the railroad at 13th Avenue and Courtney Street. He was killed instantly after being hit by a four locomotive train hauling 104 box cars. On January 23rd, 1996, a man named Randy Wakelin came forward with information about the unidentified man. Randy claimed the unidentified man's name was either Dave, David, or Brian, and he was most likely from Ontario, as Randy remembered him having an Ontario birth certificate. The unidentified man had recently ended a relationship with a woman named "Kathy" and he was heading back east, most likely to New England or the Maritimes. The two men met while hitchhiking from Strathmore, Alberta, to Swift Current, Saskatchewan, on July 22nd, 1995. They arrived in Regina on July 24th, 1995 and spent the next several days together, looking for work as carnies at Saskatchewan fairs. According to Randy, the unidentified man wasn't used to the transient lifestyle, as he didn't understand street slang and barely knew how to hitch a ride. He had an immaculate appearance, being well dressed, clean-shaven, and having manicured nails. The unidentified man was also well mannered and would spread a napkin across his lap when eating at fast-food restaurants. Other things he enjoyed were Stephen King novels, talking about politics, "preppy music," and writing in a diary with a silver fountain pen. The diary has never been found. The unidentified man's last words to Randy were: "I'm sick of everybody." He has since been buried in Regina's Riverside Cemetery, the burial costs being paid by a local woman who heard that he was being buried with no one claiming him. Characteristics *The unidentified man had neatly cut, short brown hair. *He had blue eyes. *He was clean shaven. *He might've been a heavy smoker. *He had stretchmarks on his abdomen, suggesting he might've been overweight at some point in his life. *One source said he had scars on his wrists, suggesting he might've attempted suicide before. Clothes and Belongings *A button up blue denim shirt with a gold crown logo displayed on the front. *A grey "Boca Authentic" t-shirt. *Faded blue jeans. *White socks. *"Reebok" high-top basketball running shoes that were blue and white and in the size 12 1/2. The shoes were too big for him, as his actual foot size was 9 3/4. *Inside one of his pockets was a silver brooch, known as the "Christmas Rose." *A backpack containing a book about Mexico's Day of the Dead and a Padova City Resorts Inc. t-shirt. The incorporation was located in Kamloops, British Columbia, suggesting the unidentified man could've been there at one point. Gallery RJD.jpg|Additional reconstruction RJD brooch.jpg|Rose Brooch Links * CBC * Regina John Doe at the Doe Network * Leader Post * NCMPUR * Regina Police Category:1995 deaths Category:Body condition unknown Category:Deaths by vehicle Category:People found in Saskatchewan Category:1995 discoveries Category:Cases over 20 years old Category:Young adults Category:1970s births Category:1960s births Category:White Category:Ties to Ontario Category:Seen alive Category:Unverified names